


Dolls

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dolls, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has dolls he named Becca and Jamie and he feels he must protect them to keep him and his brother safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolls

Richard named the dolls Becca and Jamie. He told Jim that if they were girls their world would be better because no one hits girls. He dressed them neatly in the outfits Jim got him from the store and he’d put them to bed tucked nice and safe under blankets. It would have been cute if the man wasn’t nearly thirty but Jim had stopped trying to get his twin to act normal. They weren’t normal.

Richard liked to dress the same as his dolls. He’d dress them in little sun dresses and demand to wear the matching ones Jim had bought for him. He’d cry and beg until Jim or Sebastian helped him into the light weight summer dresses. Sebastian always tried to reason with him, tell him men didn’t wear dresses but men also didn’t play with toys. He gave in when Richard started bawling and sucking his thumb. Richard couldn’t be normal. Not after everything that had been done to him.

The dolls stayed in Richard’s hands at all times. He told everyone he had to keep them safe. That if he let them go they’d get hurt because the world was a mean place and he was protecting them like Jim had protected him. Sebastian could see the hurt pinch Jim’s face each time they walked in on Richard combing his dolls hair and singing to them. The sniper wasn’t sure if it was pain because Richard was a freak or pain because of the man’s tenderness.

Jamie got lost. They’d been out at dinner and Jim forced Richard to set the dolls under the table so other people couldn’t see them. Richard had sniveled the whole meal but the dolls remained hidden. It wasn’t until they got in the car and drove home that Richard realized he only had one of his dolls.

“Please!” He begged. He’d started pounding his fist on the floor and kicking when Jim told him the shop was closed. “I can’t lose her! I promised her!”

“They aren’t real! They are dolls! You are a freak!” Jim screamed, face going red and fist slamming through the dry wall above his brother. “You are such a freak.”

Richard kept Becca close to him and refused to let her go even when he went to the bathroom or took a shower. “I can’t lose her too.” He’d say, face tightening up with the threat of tears. Jim could have bought him a new one. He could have bought Richard a whole new set with matching outfits but he couldn’t get himself to do it. He just glared at the stupid doll with platinum blond hair. It didn’t even look like Richard.

One day Sebastian came home after a job to find Richard sitting on the couch wearing normal clothes and Becca nowhere to be seen. “Where’s your doll?”

“I don’t need her.” Richard said as he turned to look at Sebastian. “Jim told me you protect us now.”


End file.
